


Army VS Marine

by countvustafa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Army, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marine Corps, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa
Summary: Buck and Eddie fight over the army and the military, which one is tougher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz(9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Army VS Marine

"You honestly think your marine training was tougher than my army training?" 

Buck shrugged. 

"I don't think," said Buck confidently. "I know." 

"Can't argue with that logic, Buck."

Eddie shook his head at Buck. The blonde only grinned and gave a proud look back at him. 

It has been a slow shift at the station that evening. Eddie was lounging on the sofa, watching some random documentary about the US military when Buck joined him. His arm was draped over Buck's muscular shoulders, and somehow the next thing he knew, they were debating about which group was better, the army or the military. 

"What are you two dunderheads arguing about?" interrupted Chim, appearing to their space. 

"Eddie here said that his military training was much tougher than my marine training," explained Buck incredulously. 

Chim rolled his eyes at Buck, regretting even asking them about the commotion. 

"Everyone in this country knows that marines have the toughest training. You tell him, Chim."

Eddie glared at Chim, giving him a don't-you-dare-agree stare. 

"I don't think I'm qualified to answer that. And I dont't think I want to. Let's ask Hen," said Chim, raising both hands in surrender. 

"Hen!" 

Hen appeared moments later with an annoyed look on her face. Judging by the thick medical book in her hand, she was clearly in the midst of studying before Chim called her. 

"What?" 

"Who has a tougher training, the army or the marines?" 

Hen gave out a long and tired sigh. She then gave a sharp look at Chim. 

"You did not just interrupt me from my studying just to ask me about your machismo problem?" 

Chim and Eddie chuckled. 

"Hen... It's really important," whined Buck, giving the puppy dog eyes to Hen. 

"Is it?" 

Buck nodded furiously like a child. 

"Whatever. I say the army. My cousin was in the army. He said marines never shut up about telling people they are in the marines. Just because they train longer they act like they're some special unicorn or something. They're basically the vegans of the military," expressed Hen. 

Buck's jaws dropped to the ground. 

Eddie only laughed and gave him a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Tough luck man." 

Buck grunted. 

It was at that moment, a lightbulb lit in his head. 

-.-.-.-

Eddie was resting on the couch that glorious Saturday morning. He had already sent Chris to school for a field trip to a dinosaur museum. Sometimes, Eddie wonders where did Chris get all his brains from. Eddie has always been smart but nothing outstanding, however Chris... At his age, all Eddie cared about were cartoons and playing basketball and football. 

And thank god for the field trip. Finally, some alone time. 

Eddie had everything planned that morning, he's going to sleep in on the couch like a lazy ass. Maybe later, go to the grocer and buy food for his home. It has been rather dusty in the kitchen. And then maybe think of buying that jean jacket he saw the other day that he could not get his mind off...

Just as Eddie's was finishing his thoughts, he was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the front door.

Buck had entered his home with an overzealous grin on his cute face.

"Eddie, you didn't check your phone," said Buck, frowning.

"It's dead. I haven't charge it." 

"Oh." 

Buck quickly moved to the kitchen pantry and opened the cupboards. His grin growing wider at every empty cupboard he sees. Eddie followed him, curious at why his best friend and crush was randomly in his home so early and was opening his kitchen cupboards and fridge. 

"Buck, what are you doing?" 

"I see you need to go grocery shopping," stated Buck, opening the fridge at Eddie. "You practically have nothing except ice in this house." 

"I was planning on doing it later." 

"Oh yeah." 

Eddie nodded. 

"Well, how about we make this interesting Eddie?" said Buck with a mischievous tone. 

"I know there's a catch."

Buck shrugged. 

"How about this. You know that discussion we had about which one had the tougher training yesterday?"

Eddie nodded. "Are we still on that?" 

"I found this place downtown. It has this crazy obstacle course that people from the military use for training while they're off duty. And I just book a slot for us." 

Eddie groaned and ran a hand through his hair. At that moment he was feeling a mixture of wanting to throw Buck out of his home and kiss him for being an adorable idiot. 

"You're not going to stop until I go along with the course aren't you?" 

"Nope," replied Buck, emphasizing the P. 

Eddie sighed. 

"Come on, Eds. We're the top percentile in terms of fitness. And we do strenuous exercise all the time," whined Buck, throwing his adorable eyes at Eddie. "Please..."

"What do I get if I win?" 

Buck's grin grew impossibly wider. 

"If you win, I'll pay for your groceries. And if I win, you have to change the tires of my jeep. I'm not paying a hundred bucks so someone could do what I can do myself. So I'm going to make you do it."

Eddie let out another deep sigh. 

"Fine."

-.-.-.-

Eddie was regretting his decision already. 

The obstacle course was definitely military standard. There was plenty of stuff that he has already seen during his military training. Minus the screaming trainers, of course. Eddie could still remember the soreness in his hands after going through the course three times in a day. The sores and blisters took him months to heal. 

"You ready?" 

"I hate you." 

"No, you don't." 

Eddie stole a glance at Buck. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt that showed off his amazing guns. And he was also wearing those ridiculous shorts that showed off his beautiful thick legs. If only they were a little bit shorter, and a little bit higher. 

"Alright, Buck and Eddie," said the instructor. "The rules are simple. Who reaches the bell first wins. Or do you want to two out of three." 

"Two out of three," interjected Buck. 

Eddie glared at his best friend.

"It'll be fun to beat you twice," Buck teased, throwing a playful wink at Eddie at the end. 

Eddie almost felt his heart dropped. 

The pair got to the starting line. Eddie was pretty confident that Buck's size would be a disadvantage for him. This obstacle course required more agility than pure strength. And judging by their gym time, Eddie was more flexible and had better core strength than Buck did. 

"On your marks... 3... 2... 1! Go!" 

Eddie zoomed in and skillfully jumped over hurdles. Buck was only behind by inches. After going through fifteen hurdles, then it was the monkey bars. Something Eddie adored. Followed by a reverse climb, a wall hanger, a low rise, a cargo net and at the end of the course was the dreaded rope. 

Eddie could feel his heart pumping in his ears. He hadn't felt his body pulsing like this in years. Sweat was dripping from his back, and he was gasping for air like a mad man. Flashes of the torturous weeks of going through army training ran through his mind. That distraction made Buck climb passed him by an inch. 

"Come on, Eds. You're getting sleepy?" 

Buck sent him another playful grin. 

Eddie gritted his teeth and grabbed the rope firmly in his hands. He knew they were going to hurt after this. But anything to get Buck to yield. 

With one zealous push, Eddie finally reached the top and rung the bell. Buck's face instantly fell. 

"That's not fair!" 

"Just admit it, you suck."

Buck grinned, "I do." 

Eddie almost slipped from the top of the rope. 

"Gentleman, back to the starting point. We have another round to go!" 

The second round went terrible for Eddie. In the beginning, he made a wrong turn at the hurdles and it slowed him down. Buck had gotten used to the course and was running much ahead of him. The second round, Buck got the advantage and won. 

They were both neck-to-neck. 

By the time Buck and Eddie reached the rope, their clothes were damp by a mixture of sweat and tears. Eddie made one final hurrah and rang the bell, Buck missing only by milliseconds. 

"I won fair and square, Buck," said Eddie proudly.

"Yeah. Yeah. But that still doesn't show the army training was tougher," teased Buck. 

"We only did this entire course to prove that!"

"Fine," grunted Buck, pouting. 

-.-.-.-

Buck stared at the sleeping Eddie on the bed. Even with half his face pressed on the pillow, Eddie still looked like a god. Buck loved the way Eddie's stomach rise up and down as he slept, almost in a beat. He deserved the rest. 

After the obstacle course, Buck and Eddie went to the local grocer and bought some items for Eddie's home. 

Buck knew Eddie was going to get back at him for putting him through a rediculous course in the morning of their off day. Eddie went apeshit at the store and bought three kinds of cereal for Chris and himself. He even bought some new flavoured Oreos just for himself. 

Who knew Buck's rediculous plan would work. 

If only Eddie knew, the entire obstacle course was a ruse. 

Eddie may have mentioned that money was tight that month to pay for Chris's co-curricular activities. Robotics, art, sciences... Chris is a brilliant kid and he deserves the best, and Eddie is a great dad. And Buck just wanted to help out without Eddie knowing. 

Eddie always put himself last. Someone is always in front of the line, whether its Chris, Abuela, Tia, his cousins, the station, Carla, himself... Eddie is always the last one in the line. Buck had seen Eddie went to a store and tried on this jacket that looked crazy great on him. Eddie wanted to buy it so bad, but he couldn't afford it because Eddie had to save for some minor surgery that Chris has in a couple of months. Even if its fully covered by insurance. Buck would've dropped a couple of dollars on the jacket on a whim for Eddie, but he knew Eddie would never accept it. 

At least with the full kitchen, Eddie can't return the items. 

Buck just wanted to help out and ease the burden on his best friend. Even if that means doing a ridiculous obstacle course three times under the scorching sun. Anything for Eddie.

"Have a good rest, Eds. And you're right, the army produces the toughest guys."


End file.
